


角色扮演（授权翻译）

by MelvilleMesmer



Category: HP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvilleMesmer/pseuds/MelvilleMesmer
Summary: 原作者：humanveil





	角色扮演（授权翻译）

抬眼去看之前，赛佛勒斯便听出了他，马尔福庄园魔药工房那古老厚重的门扉轧轧开启，随后响起沉重的华贵长靴叩击石板地的足音。他即刻便了然了来者是谁。

“我在忙。”他在卢修斯出声前便开了口，目光掠过那道金发的人影，又重新落回面前的坩锅上。他是说实话，眼下调制魔药正到了关键的时节，稍后的三步工序中所要用到的药材都已被整齐地排布在工作台边，只待他征用。他一面留意着时间，一面留意着混合液不断变化的颜色，上层的翠色在浅棕色的液体中旋转弥散，色泽随着分秒流逝而愈发鲜明——之前撒入的少许精灵粉末正在逐渐发挥效用。在这紧要关头他可没有时间应付他。

卢修斯轻一咋舌——轻柔地，轻缓地一个弹舌，傲慢十足，即使放在现在也流露出一副贵族的作派。赛佛勒斯讨厌他这样，这声音令他皮肤刺痒。很明显，个中传达的意味是问他你该用什么口吻同我说话。卢修斯已有多年不曾用这种态度对待他，自他们之间模糊的友善演变成为确实的友谊——而那友谊又演变为什么更超过的联系之后。

门扇关合，锁簧复位，足音随着距离靠近变得柔和，卢修斯走过来，绕过他的工作台。他在审视那些准备妥帖的药材——乌头碎块，颠茄制剂，一小撮切割整洁的欧当归翠叶。全部都是有毒物，或者说，至少有成为毒物的潜质（尤其在混合制药的时候）。赛佛勒斯分心扫了他一眼，瞧见卢修斯的唇角轻轻扬起。显然，他已经推断出了药剂的名称。

“错乱药水。”卢修斯拖长了声腔慢吞吞道，又有些轻微的好奇，而赛佛勒斯正忙着加入乌头，没去理会他，坩锅中的内容物因新加入的材料而翻滚着泡沫，烟气盘旋上升，空气中弥漫开一种模糊的植物气味，并不好闻，但也不那么难闻。“完全是违禁品。”一个停顿，卢修斯接着说道，“多么可耻。”

赛佛勒斯对此嗤之以鼻，一边默读秒数，另一只手则拿起了颠茄制剂。“你说呢。”他道，注视着一小滴液体滴入水面，深绿的溶液便开始嘶嘶起泡，又随着他手中长勺的搅动而逐渐呈现出了浅紫的颜色——逆时针搅拌三次，顺时针一次，再重复一次。  


身后忽而响起一声轻笑，低沉而有致命般的魔力。他并不是看到，而是感受到了卢修斯的移动，对方的身躯贴合上来，长袍的外缘刷过他的脊背，赛佛勒斯能够感知那肉体辐射出的热度。他叹息了声，卢修斯的指尖擦过他的手肘，年长者越过他的肩头细察他的配方。

“审慎也自有其魅力。”卢修斯低声道，气息吹拂着赛佛勒斯的面颊。而后，他的嗓音变得冷硬，咬字简短而轻快，他道：“不为自己辩护几句吗，斯内普先生？任何持有如此大剂量的违禁药物的人都会被送进阿兹卡班。”

这言语中带着上位者的语气，换来了另一人直白的困惑神情。赛佛勒斯脱开卢修斯的掌握，向坩锅内添加欧当归的碎叶，他在思考他所说的话，面上的神色变换不定。不过在他得出确切的结论前便被打断了。

“制药与你和黑魔王的隶属关系有关联吗？”

这次赛佛勒斯豁然开朗，明白了究竟是怎样一回事。这不过是卢修斯那一套角色扮演的小小游戏。他几乎想要大笑起来。赛佛勒斯扬起眉，转头看向他的情人，但那张冷冰冰的假面仍然盯着他，卢修斯的面庞隐藏着一种期待的神情，还有几分不耐烦。

赛佛勒斯轻轻吞咽，一种兴奋的刺痒窜下他的脊柱。“我并不隶属于黑魔王。”他说道，迅速进入角色。一开始这有点奇怪，甚至有些窘迫，自己在这方面的生疏某种程度上令他感到了些许不适。但踌躇渐渐退却，取而代之的是隐隐抬头的欲望——卢修斯把他从上到下打量了遍。

“并不隶属？”他问，显然十分怀疑。

赛佛勒斯忍住想笑的冲动：“是的。”

这是谎言，当然。正如卢修斯必然也见鬼地很清楚一样，他正是在黑魔王的授意下熬制这种药水，仅仅眼前的剂量已可使上百人精神错乱而丧失行为能力，经过仔细计算的药性足以致命。他因这份委托得到了一小笔财产作为报偿，自然他也无意不去兑现这项交易。

待到欧当归完全分解之后，他便将坩锅转为文火慢熬——他修改过配方，接下来需要有一小时的沉淀时间。不管卢修斯想做什么应该都足够了。

他又等待了数秒，直到状态稳定，卢修斯将他压在另一张工作台前，在他耳边低询：“还有其他非法行为么？”

“没有。”

“真不像你。”卢修斯以气音吐字，大腿轻碰他的双腿好分开两膝，“那么，你不反对搜身吧？”

比起征询意见，这更像是一句命令。赛佛勒斯顺从了那其中的隐意，垂手撑在工作台，倾下头且将双脚分开。一开始他并无动容，任由卢修斯的双手自腰间游至腋下，手指拨开衬衣的褶皱又向内深入，抽走了他的魔杖又翻空他的衣袋，东西零零落落地散在他的手边：一张麻瓜纸币，一只通常不用的烟嘴。直到卢修斯开始挑弄他时他才起了反应，一只手在揉捻他半硬的物事——赛佛勒斯的喉中滚出一声沉沉的低吟，卢修斯的性器正抵在他的臀部。

“这不合章程吧？”他问，语气中带有伪作的恐惧，引来对方的吐息洒在了他的颈间，卢修斯的笑几乎纯然无声。

“倘若清查不够彻底，”他拉下赛佛勒斯长裤的拉链，手指隔着内裤薄薄的布料捉住他，“那便是一位无用的傲罗。”

台词太糟糕了，赛佛勒斯暗想。他差点演砸他的角色——只是差点，若非卢修斯的手以那种方式开始动作，轻一动腕便勾出赛佛勒斯喉内喑哑的呻吟，卢修斯将这把戏玩了一遍又一遍直到赛佛勒斯硬到前端润湿，几乎要流出来，他咬紧牙关呼气吐气，按捺下反抗这种挑逗的冲动。

压逼感退去得和来时一样突兀。前一刻犹在而下一刻已然解除：卢修斯完全退开了，负手站在一边，赛佛勒斯转头看他。

“我过关了吗？”他道，口吻里犹有讽刺的影子，语气仍是那熟悉的嘲弄的调子。

卢修斯眯起了眼：“你的魔药仍有问题。”

好吧，赛佛勒斯琢磨着，而后，他看清卢修斯的“立场”，看懂他那倚靠着工作台、随性又傲慢的站姿——好吧。他想他总算搞清楚规则了。

“这显然与魔法部无关。”他说，试探性地朝前迈出一步。

“试试看，你会大吃一惊的。”卢修斯警告他，赛佛勒斯捕捉到了那双眼中一闪而过的莞尔。

他们都清楚事实远非如此，都清楚赛佛勒斯自身无比明了拥有非法物品所会带来的法律后果，更不必说售卖长期禁止的药剂的危险了。而这，正是他赖以为生的生存方式。

赛佛勒斯抬眼看他，头向后仰，两肩垂下好使肩宽变窄，让自己看起来畏畏缩缩。他知道自己并不漂亮，也知道这可不是什么睁大眼眸、睫毛扑闪、轻舔嘴唇之类的把戏就能解决的问题——而且不管怎么说，这种把戏到底能不能吸引住卢修斯那扭曲的控制欲还很值得怀疑。这非是美貌的问题，这是对卢修斯的了解——了解究竟什么才能吸引他。一如现在，能够吸引他的是他的顺服：是他自愿放弃了掌控权，允许卢修斯任意索求。

“如果，”他说，语调中提议的意味十分外露，“我们能达成一项共识的话，又怎么样呢？”

又一句滑稽好笑的台词，赛佛勒斯想着，但很明显这是该说的道白。卢修斯的的眼眸中再次掠过一丝莞尔，而后又被某种类似野性与饥渴而取代。任何人都能读懂那直白分明的意图。

“引诱一位傲罗可会给你带来大麻烦。”卢修斯回答道，先前冷酷又清楚的吐字却在此时泛起波澜，有什么在升温，起效了。

赛佛勒斯微笑了：“还请你明示。”

一丝搐动掠过卢修斯的嘴唇，而后他解开了长袍，长长的手指松开扣环让那织料滑落在体侧，露出勃起的硬物。“跪下。”他命令道，而赛佛勒斯很轻易便顺从了。

他屈膝倒在卢修斯的足边，手抵住工作台以平衡身体，心内想着人们一定会看到这样一副景象：卢修斯身披华贵的巫师袍，凌然而立，赛佛勒斯却跪在他面前、一身寒酸的工作服——他没穿外衫，只穿了一件朴素的衬衣，袖口卷起，手腕处还缠着绷带，头发则扎成一小束垂在颈后。

赛佛勒斯知道最好不要磨蹭，但是还有一幕要演——至少是颇具现实意味的一幕。他的手指在卢修斯的胯间游弋，脱下内裤与长裤裸露出又长又硬的昂扬性具，顶端还微微渗出前液。卢修斯很入戏地没有帮他，只是站在那儿，手肘撑在工作台的边缘垂眼瞧他，仿佛是在说，然后呢？

赛佛勒斯忍不住拖长了腔调问道：“我该向你指出它有多大么？”

“不惊讶我是怎么适应他的么？”

对方的回答是一只手用力插进他的发间，粗鲁的拖拽拉痛了塞佛勒斯的发根，他倒抽了口气被迫弓下身。卢修斯警告道：“别耍小聪明。”不过手上的力度却放松了些，塞佛勒斯动了动身，明白这意思很清楚了。

不必再多催促，他抬手握住了卢修斯的性器，手指勾着茎身轻轻捋动，指腹抹去前端渗出的液体。随后他张口将之纳入，两片嘴唇含在敏感的头部，舌尖轻挑，卢修斯对这细致的服务报以一声轻柔的低叹，他放松了下颌且阖上眼了帘。塞佛勒斯在尽可能地吞咽容纳他。

这已经足够说明，性是一门经验艺术。他知道卢修斯喜欢什么：当他将他吞得更深时他叹息的样子，当他的牙齿轻轻磕碰时他咒骂的样子，当他在他的身下呻吟、指尖流连过大腿内侧时他轻颤的样子——在赛佛勒斯眼中，这些都是自经验之中习得的小小花招。

考虑到演出也需要配合，是以赛佛勒斯毫无保留、尽力取悦对方，自渎的同时口舌的活动也逐渐找到了节律，卢修斯在他的唇间滑进滑出，甚至自工作台边直起了身，拿回了主动权。赛佛勒斯下颌酸痛，口内被塞得满满，他的后颈处卢修斯的手按住，意在索取得更多也进得更深。这对于赛佛勒斯显然是不利的事情，但即便如此他仍掌握着能够刺激卢修斯的手段：那就是让他看到自己满面通红，气喘吁吁，脸颊上染满津液的模样。

“很熟练嘛，不是吗？”卢修斯嘲弄道，或者说，至少是试图嘲弄道。毕竟粗喘可不利于嘲弄的效果。

赛佛勒斯睁开眼，黑色的双眼望进灰色的虹膜深处。他依旧维持着媾和的姿势，喉中却溢出低吟，在深吞的同时舌尖尽可能爱抚过静脉的纹络，卢修斯的挺动渐次凌乱，但他依旧未转开视线，他们在毫无掩饰、几近赤裸地凝视着对方。

卢修斯的高潮到得毫无预兆，只是低低呻吟了一声便倾泄在了赛佛勒斯的喉内，后者尽数咽了下去，淡淡的苦味萦绕在舌尖，卢修斯没有等到性器软下就退了出来，精水与唾液在赛佛勒斯的唇上反射出淫靡的亮色，他大口大口地喘着气，甚至没有注意到卢修斯伸手用拇指刮去那些浊液，只知道当卢修斯的指尖溜进唇隙时自己舔吮起了它们，手指的侵入让欲焰越发浓烈，这欲念与其说是被遗忘了，倒不如说是之前暂时忽略了。

“起来。”卢修斯道，把手抽开了，赛佛勒斯有些踉跄地站起了身，在心里偷偷感谢了一回对方伸出胳膊圈牢他，把他带向自己。卢修斯的亲吻粗粝又炽烈，舌的索取几乎超出了赛佛勒斯能接受的程度，如同被某种纳西索斯情结驱动着一般，他在他的唇上深尝自己的味道。赛佛勒斯很了解，他的确如此自恋。

“你真把这种当作消遣吗？”当他们分开时赛佛勒斯问道，他花了一小会研究卢修斯红润的肤色与嘴角放松的弧度，“这种虚构的权力的表现？”

卢修斯不置可否地轻哼道：“又不是只有我一人乐在其中。”他一边这么说，一边用膝盖轻顶赛佛勒斯的硬挺以证明自己所言非虚。后者咽下喉间发痒的呻吟，拒绝给卢修斯令他满意的回应。

“我希望你会对此做些什么。”赛佛勒斯喃喃道，卢修斯再次亲吻起了他，齿尖轻咬他的下唇，指掌握住了臀肉，施力将他向后压在了工作台上。

“我确实有此打算。”卢修斯低低道，有如野兽蓄势待发，风度翩翩的那一部分作风在他的唇压上赛佛勒斯的颈项的时候彻底消失了。

END


End file.
